Brave Heart
by XMsNoNonsenceX
Summary: Mary-Anne Lupin, Auror and Animagi, has run into her brother again. What has happened in their past and what will their future hold? Set in OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

Brave Heart

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

By XMsNoNonsenceX

Summary:

Remus John Lupin's family life has always remained secret from many people. So when his sister, who is now older, wiser and an Auror on top of everything, walks back into his life, how will he and his friends handle it? With Voldemort's power growing stronger by the day will Remus and his friends and loved ones be able to find bravery in their hearts?

Set in The Order Of The Phoenix.

**Disclaimer:**

The following characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, who is the best author ever on the history of this earth!

-X-X-X-

Chapter 1.

'Remus! Wait up! Wait for me!' a young three year old girl cried.

Remus Lupin, a small boy of five, laughed and ran faster. His short brown hair rustled in the wind and his cheeks were flushed pink from the exercise. The young girl that chased him was a younger, spitting image of him, except with longer hair and bigger, lighter brown eyes.

Remus came to a stop allowing his young sister to catch up and plunked down under a tree laughing. The field behind the family home proved to be a great place to play with wide open spaces, in which to run around. His sister had now caught up with him, and had sat down beside him.

'Just think Mary-Anne! In one…two…six years time I'll be going away to learn magic' Remus said breathlessly.

''S not fair!' Mary-Anne cried.

'But then you'll come two years later!' Remus assured her.

'Yeah! I'll be the best!' Mary-Anne exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly.

Remus laughed and shook his hair out of his eyes. The two youngsters just sat there, basking in the warm summer sun. Then Remus leaned over and tickled her. Mary-Anne squealed and leapt to her feet, before running off.

'Catch me if you can brother!' she cried.

Remus laughed and chased after her again.

-X-X-X-

_One Year Later…_

A dark room, with a bed in the centre of it. There were no windows, the only light came from the dimly flickering fire. Mary-Anne, now four years old, stood in the doorway watching figures fuss around the bed, in which her brother lay.

Her mother was clinging to her father, tears running down her cheeks. Mary-Anne looked at the figures huddled around Remus, her eyes wide and fearful. She was scared, more so than she had ever been in her life. What was wrong with Remus?

'. . . Greyback?' said one of the figures.

'…Impossible to cure' said another.

'…No helping him now' said another.

What was 'Greyback'? Mary-Anne inched forwards into the room. A groan of pain came from the bed. Remus was in pain! The four year old felt fear rise again and ran towards the bed. One of the strangers saw her and grabbed her around the middle, lifting her into the air. She screamed and flailed against her captor.

'No! Brother! What's the matter with 'im?!' she screamed.

Her cries seemed to awaken her brother and he opened his eyes, lifting his head slightly to look at her. They were wide, and bloodshot. Mary-Anne's screams subsided and she stared wordlessly at what remained of the brother she loved. He was pale and clammy, sweat beading his forehead. His green tinge and he looked more dead than alive. His neck was bleeding, the crimson red blood spilling from two bite wounds to his neck.

It was not until she turned eight did she discover the truth. Remus was a werewolf.

-X-X-X-

_Five Years Later . . ._

Mary-Anne stood with Remus and her parents on Platform 9 3/4, staring in awe at the gleaming red steam engine. Her brother stood rigid, his face blank, in his new black Hogwarts robes. He was going off to school, and it was all thanks to Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Steam billowed everywhere and Mary-Anne watched as shadowy figures ran around through it. She heard cries of goodbyes and shouts of parents, telling their offspring to be good or checking if they had all their equipment.

Mary-Anne turned to her brother, who was now looking paler than ever and she squeezed his hand. She was no longer afraid of what her brother was and had fully accepted the fact of Remus' "other self".

'It's not fair! I wanna come with you!' she pouted, trying to get her brother to smile.

Remus gave her a weak smile. 'You'll be going too, soon' he reminded her.

'Yeah I know! Are you okay?' she asked softly.

'Fine, tired mostly' Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair 'I just don't know how I'm going to keep my "problem" hidden'

'It'll be fine Remus! You'll be so popular! No-one will give a damn! If they do, who cares!?' Mary-Anne demanded.

He laughed weakly then froze as the train whistle sounded. Mary-Anne's mother pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, which Mary-Anne assumed was the reminder about his meeting with Dumbledore. Her dad hugged Remus who, after he was released, turned to her.

'I'll miss you' she told him.

'I'll miss you too. But I'll write to you every week!' he assured her and hugged her tightly.

Then he was gone. The train blew its whistle again and the train moved off, speeding towards Hogwarts.

-X-X-X-

_Two years later . . . ._

Remus Lupin sat at the Gryffindor table; his eyes darting everywhere, like the trained hunter he was. He was nervous, not as nervous as he had been at his own Sorting but still nervous. Peter Pettigrew sat on his left side, staring at the golden plates as if willing the food to appear.

'Relax Moony, will 'ya?' Sirius Black said who was sitting across from him.

'Yeah she'll get into Gryffindor, no sweat!' James Potter added.

'I hope so Prongs' Lupin said gloomily.

'Oi! Wormtail, if you stare at those plates any harder you're going to burn holes in them!' Sirius laughed.

'I didn't eat anything on the train!' Peter cried in indignation.

As Sirius and Peter argued, Lupin and James watched the doors. They slowly began to open and Professor McGonagall entered a large group of first years behind her. Lupin gulped and James gave him a reassuring smile.

As the Sorting Hat sung its song, Lupin searched frantically for Mary-Anne. With a sigh of relief he spotted her. She looked a little pale but her eyes shone with excitement. As McGonagall began to read out names, Sirius nudged James and nodded covertly over to the Slytherin table.

'Ah….Snivellus' James muttered.

Lupin looked over his shoulder in time to catch Snape's dirty look. He chuckled and Peter raised his eyebrows.

'Still hasn't discovered what shampoo is I see' he muttered.

James chuckled and Sirius and Lupin grinned.

'Lupin, Mary-Anne' McGonagall called.

Lupin snapped back to attention and watched as his sister stepped out of line and made her way to the stool. She sat down and the Hat was lowered onto her head. Silence reigned and Lupin's nerves were escalating. Then the Hat shouted:

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Lupin could have cried with relief. Sirius and James wolf-whistled, as Mary-Anne, grinning like a maniac, ran over to their table. She hugged Lupin and sat down next to him, her eyes shining.

'I did it!' she cried and Lupin grinned at her.

'You sure did!' he said 'Wait 'till Mum and Dad hear, they'll be stoked!'

'Yo mini-Lupin' Sirius said, tipping his glass towards her 'Well done'

'You know my name's Mary-Anne Sirius' she giggled.

He laughed. 'But it's more fun to call you mini-Lupin'

Peter gave her a watery smile 'Congratulations' he squeaked.

James nodded 'Wouldn't have been good if you ended up in Slytherin. Moony was stressing about it'

Mary-Anne laughed. She had known for a year now that her brother's friends knew of his "other self" but it still worried her that they could discuss it so lightly and in _public!_ If anyone was to learn anything it would mean that Remus would have to leave Hogwarts. Mary-Anne did not want that to happen. However she relaxed when her brother shot James a glare and said:

'Thanks a bunch James'

'What? - Oh….Sorry' said teenager replied.

-X-X-X-

_One Year Later . . ._

The sun's harsh rays beat down on the Hogwarts grounds. The warm summer air played in Mary-Anne's hair and tickled her cheek. Being in second year was definitely better than being in first, the teachers trusted you more and lessons were a lot easier to find. Mary-Anne was resting under a tree in the grounds, relaxing on her break.

'Hey sis' a voice greeted her, causing her to jump.

She stared at her brother. He had grown taller and was definitely better looking, if the swooning girls by the lake were anything to go by. She flashed him a smile.

'You gave me a heart failure' she reprimanded.

'Sorry but being a witch you should be used to it' Lupin said.

James, Sirius and Peter had now joined them. Sirius nudged James and nodded over towards the lake.

'Hey Prongs, there she is' he muttered.

James looked over at the look and flushed pink. Peter, who had dropped down beside Lupin and Mary-Anne, chortled and nudged Lupin. Sirius was grinning like a maniac. Mary-Anne looked to them questioningly, before the light clicked.

'Lily Evans, by any chance?' she asked slyly.

James went pink. 'Yeah so what?'

'So nothing. She's nice. I like her, but seriously James. She's not interested in guys whose heads are bigger than a Quaffle' Mary-Anne said.

'Oh he knows that' Sirius said 'He fell over himself trying to impress her and she told him the exact same thing you just did'

'Also added that she didn't know how his broom lifted off the ground with him riding it' Lupin mused.

Mary-Anne giggled and looked up at the Potter who was turning steadily redder by the moment.

'Chill James' Mary-Anne reminded him.

At the moment a group of Slytherins decided to grace the group with their presence. Second years who Mary-Anne knew all to well.

'Hey Lupin! You nerd, are you happy now! Homework, you stupid ugly nerd!' they jeered.

Mary-Anne's laugh froze in place, and then slid off her face quicker and easier than mud on the ground. Lupin's body froze too, anger coating his features slowly. Sirius gave an angry glare at the Slytherins and James looked murderous. Peter looked from his group to the Slytherins with increasing fright.

'Yeah not so cock and bull sure of yourself now are you, you filthy little bitch. Hanging around the big kids because you think they'll protect you!'

Lupin was on his feet with his wand out faster than Mary-Anne had ever seen. Sirius and James, although startled leapt at Lupin and wrestled him back.

'Moony! Get a grip will 'ya?!' Sirius shouted.

Lupin showed no signs of relenting and, showing a sudden prowess of werewolf strength, wrenched himself free of his friends and drew his wand. A loud bang, a flash of light and the Slytherins were on the floor, moaning in pain.

Mary-Anne screamed and Sirius and James took stock of the situation and grabbed Lupin again, wrestling him to the floor. Mary-Anne was crying and Peter was wringing his hands.

'MR. LUPIN!'

'Oh shit, McGonagall' James hissed.

'Stand up!' hissed said professor.

Lupin stood a defiant look fixed on his face, his eyes flickering to his sister and back. Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes. McGonagall looked livid.

'Never would I have expected . . .' she trailed off and motioned for him to follow her.

-X-X-X-

'Never seen Moony so angry' James said to Sirius and Peter.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. 'Neither have I but what they said to Mary-Anne . . .'

'It's been happening for ages' Peter squeaked, causing the other two to stare at him in shock.

'How did you know!?' they both demanded.

'She told me, last week when I found her crying in the library. She made me swear to keep it to myself and not to tell anyone' he squeaked.

Sirius and James exchanged glances. The portrait hole swung open suddenly and in came Lupin, his young face looking tired and more lined.

'Did you get detention Moony?' Sirius asked.

'No' Lupin said and dropped into a chair by the fire, looking exhausted.

'Why?' James asked.

'Because I, unlike you my dear Prongs, have never caused trouble in all my schooling before'

James muttered something under his breath and Peter, who had been tensed on the edge of his chair relaxed and stared into the fire. Darkness had fallen now and stars were starting to appear, twinkling like lights in the black night.

Mary-Anne chose that moment to come rushing down from the girl's dormitories. She locked her eyes on her brother, who was staring into the fire and she sighed. Peter nudged Sirius and James, and the three of them left leaving Mary-Anne and Lupin alone.

'You didn't have to go and do that you know' she said, sitting down beside him.

'No one insults my family and gets away with it' he growled, still staring into the fire.

'What's happening to you!? This is _not _the Remus I know. The real Remus would have kept his cool! You're letting yourself be swayed by Sirius and James! The least you can do is look me in the eye!' she hissed.

'So you'd rather I didn't defend you!' he snarled finally looking at her.

'No! I want you to be yourself Remus. It scares me, I don't know who you are anymore' she said quietly.

Lupin stared at her. It was the first time that she had ever mentioned being scared of him, not even when she had found out about his illness was she scared. Remorse and guilt flooded through him and his body sagged, as though drained.

'I'm sorry' he murmured.

'You're forgiven' she whispered and smiled.

-X-X-X-

_Six Years Later . . ._

'Remus, you've got to be insane!' Mary-Anne cried, hysteria creeping over her features.

'Mary-Anne listen . . .'

'No I don't want to hear it! Why? Why are you going into hiding?'

'You know full well why!' Lupin yelled, getting angry now.

'Why? Enlighten me oh intelligent one!'

'Because Voldemort will be looking for werewolves that's why!' Lupin snarled 'I have to go away! To keep you safe! To keep Mum and Dad safe! Sirius! Lily! James! Peter! I won't let it happen, you hear!'

'There are hundreds of werewolves in the world you idiot!'

'There's a register you stupid woman! I have to leave and nothing you say will change my mind!' Lupin shouted fury clear in his face.

'You coward!' Mary-Anne screamed, spurred on by being called a "stupid woman".

Lupin looked pale and his eyes narrowed. It was the first time the two had ever fought to this magnitude.

'I am not your protector!' he hissed 'Learn to live on your own for once!'

Then he was gone. The door of her apartment slammed, Mary-Anne stood seething. Then she sank to her knees and burst into loud hysterical tears.

-X-X-X-

_Six Months Later . . ._

_I've only got time to write a short letter. It's all over. Lily and James are dead, Voldemort has fallen. But Greyback is still out there, searching for others like him. Don't reply to this note. Sirius and Peter are missing, I must find them._

_Harry survived. He will be staying with his Muggle relations. We may see each other again. DO NOT REPLY TO THIS LETTER. It may be intercepted._

_Remus_

Mary-Anne stared at the letter in disbelief. _DO NOT REPLY TO THIS LETTER_.

The emotional part of her brain wanted to burn the letter and go find Lily and James. They could not be dead. It was not possible. Dumbledore swore he would protect them!

The logical part of her brain was screaming loud and clear that Remus had never lied to her before so why start now? Therefore it had to be true. The instant that reason hit her heart tears began to wind their way down her cheeks.

Not only were two of her best friends dead her brother did not know whether or not they would see each other again. Not that she could see why he would want to. Calling him a coward was the worst thing she'd ever said to him. Remus' pain stricken face had been haunting her dreams for the past six months.

Her vision now blurred by tears, Mary-Anne crumpled Remus' letter in her hand and threw it into the fire. She grabbed her wand and a glass that was sitting on a nearby table. She rapped the glass and whispered:

'Aguamenti'

Instantly the glass filled with crystal clear water but she didn't drink it. Her hands started to shake and water spilled down the edges. Nothing would ever be the same again.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Please comment! I uploaded the first two chapters so you guys can get an idea of where things are going with this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Brave Heart

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

By XMsNoNonsenceX

Summary:

Remus John Lupin's family life has always remained secret from many people. So when his sister, who is now older, wiser and an Auror on top of everything, walks back into his life, how will he and his friends handle it? With Voldemort's power growing stronger by the day will Remus and his friends and loved ones be able to find bravery in their hearts?

Set in The Order Of The Phoenix.

**Disclaimer:**

The following characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, who is the best author ever on the history of this earth!

-X-X-X-

Chapter 2

_15 years later . . . _

Mary-Anne massaged her temples and looked longingly out of her window. Today the magical window depicted a clear blue sky with gorgeous white fluffy clouds. Only half an hour until she could leave the office and just chill on the couch with her novel.

It had been a hard rigorous fifteen years. Training to become an Auror had been hard work but it was worth it. She wished she could say the same about ever piece of damned paper work that Scrimegeour shoved her way.

If you had asked Mary-Anne why she had become an Auror she would have told you that she wanted to help the wizarding world. The reality was that she was mentally trying to prove to Remus that she was not weak and perfectly capable of defending herself. In the back of her brain she was also trying prove it to herself.

Throwing a glance at her calendar whose background depicted the Weird Sisters, she realised that it was June twentieth. _Dad's birthday_, a voice in her head sang. Luckily she had sent his present on two days ago. Mary-Anne got up and stretched out, then turned to the newspaper that lay on her desk.

_Potter: The Boy-Who-Lives-For-Attention!_

That was what the headline read.

Mary-Anne snorted derisively. She doubted very much that Harry Potter would want that amount of attention, who would? She leaned against the wall, her eyes closed.

_I wonder if Remus remembered Dad's birthday_, she wondered with a sigh.

He probably wouldn't have, she reasoned. Remus was always punctual when it came to that kind of thing. Unless it was –

CRASH!

Mary-Anne jumped and then half-smiled. The crash had come from the person in the cubicle next to her. Sure enough when she went to investigate Nymphadora Tonks, whose hair was spiky and bottle green today, was lying on the floor of her cubicle, papers everywhere.

'Oh Tonks, not again' Mary-Anne sighed, but she was smiling.

'Sorry I'm so damn clumsy!' Tonks cried. She began trying to gather up the papers, which she promptly dropped all over again.

Mary-Anne smiled and offered a hand to her best friend, who took it. She pulled Tonks to her feet and took out her wand. She flicked it and the papers flew together, landing on Tonks' desk in a neat pile.

'Thanks Mary' Tonks said sheepishly.

'No problem' Mary-Anne said and shook her brown hair out of her eyes.

Mary-Anne had been thankful that Tonks had not recognised the similarities between her and Remus, when her brother's face appeared in the paper because of being a werewolf. She really would rather not have to deal with awkward questions. Unfortunately another Auror had. And he had just graced them with his presence.

'I heard a crash. Is everything alright?' Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, in his deep voice.

Mary-Anne's heart did a somersault and she tried to keep her composure. She was well aware that she felt more for the dark skinned man than a simple friendship.

'Wotcher Kingsley' Tonks waved.

'Everything's cool. Tonks had a trip' Mary-Anne explained 'Didn't send me a postcard though' she added.

'I see' Kingsley said, grinning at her. His eyes locked onto her own. He then gave Tonks a meaningful glance before kicking the door shut. He moved further forward into the room, digging in his pockets before producing a piece of parchment. He held it out to Mary-Anne who took it.

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London._

Mary-Anne raised an eyebrow. 'What's the Order of the-' she tried to say before Kingsley clamped a hand over her mouth.

Mary-Anne threw a glare at Kingsley and shook his hand off indignantly. Tonks gave the shushing motion and when Mary-Anne gave her a questioning look, Kingsley whispered:

'We can't talk about it here. It's not really legal' he whispered, only barely audible to Mary-Anne's ears.

'Listen Mary, meet us after you finish and we'll explain everything ok?' Tonks murmured.

Mary-Anne nodded and departed the office. Kingsley followed her. As they went their separate ways Kingsley winked at her causing Mary-Anne's heart to spin. Mary-Anne sank down into her chair still staring at the parchment clasped firmly in her hand. On an impulse she took out her wand and tapped the parchment. It burst into flames and Mary-Anne watched it burn.

She knew full well that she and Kingsley could never be together in "that" way. For a start Kingsley Shacklebolt was a womanizer. It was a common known fact around the Auror office. He winked at every woman he saw. So Mary-Anne knew that the wink didn't mean anything. Secondly in the nature of her work, it was not a good idea to date, _especially_ fellow Aurors!

_Who cares though? If you like the guy, you like the guy! Rules can go to hell!_ That's what Sirius and James would say.

_Well maybe y . . . you should follow the rules. _Peter Pettigrew would counter.

_Follow your heart sis! _That's what Remus would say.

Mary-Anne groaned and put her head in her hands. She wished time would go faster.

-X-X-X-

'Ready?' Kingsley asked.

'Yeah ready as I'll ever be' Mary-Anne said, trying to hide the shakiness of her voice.

'You'll do great Mary, I know you will' Tonks said and gave her the thumbs up.

Mary-Anne nodded at her friend and followed Kingsley through a doorway. The house which she had entered had appeared out of thin air, much to Mary-Anne's surprise. ('Don't worry, you took it pretty well. You should have seen Tonks' face when it appeared, plus she fell over' Kingsley had said.) Inside it was dark, damp and everything smelt dead.

Mary-Anne looked around and bit her lip. Voices drifted down the hall towards her. Tonks illuminated her wand and moved forwards, leading the way. Then they were in a large room with a lot of people milling around, talking. It was quite loud.

'Tonks', you and Mary go sit down. I'll inform Dumbledore.' Kingsley muttered.

Tonks nodded and Kingsley moved off, getting swallowed by the crowd. Tonks motioned to Mary-Anne and the two found chairs and sank into them. Mary-Anne swallowed and looked around. A wizard with a green hat was nearby smoking a pipe. A witch with dark hair and two wizards that looked oddly like . . . Sirius and Remus! Mary-Anne's eyes widened, it couldn't be possible! Sirius was supposed to be on the run and Remus, well, she didn't know what he was supposed be doing but she was a positive this was the last place she'd expected to find him.

'What is the Order of the Phoenix?' she asked Tonks, tearing her eyes away from the wizards who looked like her older brother and his best friend.

'It's a group of wizards dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters' Tonks explained, leaning back on her chair.

Mary-Anne pushed her back onto all four legs, fearing an accident. Tonks grinned sheepishly at her.

'Dumbledore founded it' Kingsley said appearing out of the crowd to sit on Mary-Anne's other side.

'How many wizards and witches are in this?' Mary-Anne asked.

'A lot' Tonks grinned.

All around them people were starting to sit down. Dumbledore, his white hair and beard shining in the light, raised his hand motioning for silence. The noise abruptly was cut out, as if someone had pressed the mute button.

'Thank you. Well I'd like to welcome you all to the meeting. We only have a small agenda tonight so lets get started' Dumbledore said, his usual twinkling smile gone.

'First of all I'd like to welcome a new member to the Order tonight. Welcome Mary-Anne Lupin'

At the mention of her name, Mary-Anne lifted her hand and gave a small wave. A strangled noise came from the left. In her peripheral vision Mary-Anne saw Tonks' wide eyed shocked.

Dumbledore, who had ignored the strangled noise, smiled at Mary-Anne and then turned to the group at large. 'Secondly Harry Potter's rescue tomorrow night. I need to know who will be willing to help out'

A small group of people raised their hands, Tonks and Kingsley included. Mary-Anne however did not volunteer. She wanted to get to know everyone before taking on a big mission.

'Thank you everyone. Now that is all for now so I shall end this meeting with a word of advice. Trust no one that you believe is acting strangely. Thank you. This meeting is finished' with that Dumbledore swept out of the kitchen.

With a clatter of chairs and chatter of voices people left the kitchen. A woman with red hair and freckles approached Tonks, Mary-Anne and Kingsley.

'Will you three be staying for dinner? Minestrone tonight' she asked kindly.

'Yes please'

'Thanks Molly'

'Oh, only if it's no problem' Mary-Anne said quickly.

'No trouble at all dear'

'Well, well long time no see brat' came a silky voice. One that was all too familiar to Mary-Anne. She sighed and drew her wand and turned around.

'Severus' she said politely 'I see time has not sweetened you'

'No my dear it is only my _pleasure _at seeing you' he said. Snape's black hair was as long and greasy as ever and still hung like a curtin around his face.

'Snivellus here's an idea! Why don't you rack off and play with your chemistry set?'

It wasn't Mary-Anne who had spoken. It was the man who looked vaguely like Sirius. He was glaring in Snape's direction, his own wand out. Snape's lip curled and then he swept out of the kitchen. Mary-Anne ground her teeth.

'Long time no see mini-Lupin' the man said, verifying Mary-Anne's worst fears

Mary-Anne whirled around and pointed her wand at the man's chest, anger and hate blazing in her eyes. She advanced on him.

'You' she hissed.

Sirius raised his hands in defense. He made no attempt to defend himself.

'You bastard, why are you here? Isn't your master missing you? And you lot!' she demanded, turning on Tonks and Kingsley 'Letting _him_ hang around you!'

'Mary-Anne stop it. Sirius is innocent' Lupin said, throwing himself in front of Sirius.

'Why should I listen to you, my dear brother' Mary-Anne spot, pain flickering across her eyes at the sight of Remus. Sirius looked questioningly at Lupin. It was the first time he had ever seen the two siblings fight. Lupin and Mary-Anne stared at each other. Tonks looked from one to other, like she was watching a tennis rally.

'Because it wasn't Sirius. You have every right to be angry at me but at least give Sirius a chance to explain himself' Lupin said quietly.

Mary-Anne's wand hand shook slightly but then slowly, she lowered it. Lupin nodded to a chair and she sat down. By this time a group of red haired children, including identical twins and a brown haired girl had joined them. Sirius sat down next to Mary-Anne and began to explain things.

'Peter and I swapped places. I thought that Voldemort would come after me. I never dreamed he would use _him!_ Peter gave Lily and James to Voldemort.' Sirius eyes were clouded with pain and she shook her head.

'But you killed Peter! He screamed to an entire street of people that you did it' Mary-Anne snapped, believing him but unable to comprehend that shy, tentative little Peter could ever turn to the Dark Side.

'He faked his own death and hid as a rat with the Weasley's. They had no idea and then when Ron went to Hogwarts Peter went too and he was staying in Harry's dorm until his third year, which is when I escaped'

Mary-Anne looked like she might cry but she nodded, acknowledging that she believed Sirius' story. The bushy haired girl slid into the chair next to Mary-Anne. Lupin was sitting opposite them.

'Excuse me but you look slightly similar to Professor Lupin' the girl said.

'Because Hermione she is my sister. I'd like you to meet Mary-Anne' Lupin replied smiling. His smile faded when Mary-Anne shot him a filthy glare.

'No way!' Hermione cried and then she smiled. She had not noticed the dirty look.

'That's right. I work as an Auror' Mary-Anne said smiling back. She quite liked the brown haired Hermione.

Hermione's mouth fell open 'Are you serious?' she demanded.

'That's right and I can also do this' Mary-Anne said, eager to show off for her new friends. She closed her eyes and allowed the energy to flow through her body. She felt her body shrink and felt the fur begin to form on her body. Then all that was left of Mary-Anne was a small black monkey.

Lupin almost fell off his chair and Sirius winked at the black monkey. Hermione looked like she might pass out. Mary-Anne changed back and grinned at Hermione.

'How long have you been an Animagus?' Sirius asked, seemingly unable to wipe the smirk of his face.

'Ten years' Mary-Anne said.

'Wow' Hermione said, then her smile faded 'You are registered aren't you?' she asked sternly.

'Mary-Anne break rules? That I got to see' Tonks said.

Mary-Anne stuck her tongue out at Tonks who winked. Lupin was drinking from a glass of water; his eyes were fixed on his sister's face indefinitely. Sirius furrowed his brow and then got to his feet to help with getting dinner.

Soon everybody was served and Tonks had reverted back to her favourite past time, impressing everyone with Metamorphasising. Hermione was deep in conversation with Kingsley and Mary-Anne. Sirius turned to Lupin.

'Ok mate spill' he demanded.

'Spill what?' Lupin said airily.

'You know what!' Sirius hissed 'That's the first time I've ever seen you and Mary fight'

'It's none of your business' Lupin hissed back.

'It is my business. You're both my friends and I hate to see you guys fighting, even if it is kinda entertaining to watch'

'Mutt' Lupin snorted.

'Whatever just tell me'

'You're not going to stop bugging me unless I tell you are you?' Lupin said heavily.

'You know it' Sirius winked.

'Just before James and Lily . . . well you know . . .Mary-Anne and I got into a fight. She called me a coward and I basically called her weak and pathetic' Lupin said and hung his head.

'Mate, that is not nice' Sirius shook his head.

'I know, I _know_. Believe me I know. But the simple fact of the matter is she and I haven't spoken in fifteen years' Lupin said.

'_Mate!_ That's even worse!' Sirius looked like he might hit Lupin.

'Yeah, yeah I know'

'What are you going to do?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know' Lupin sighed.

'Remus. Honestly, you spent a year teaching at Hogwarts and you come to me now and start spouting that _you don't know what to do?_' Sirius looked skeptical.

'Well what would you suggest Merlin?' Lupin snapped, watching as his sister cracked a joke that made Hermione and Kingsley laugh.

'Talk to her! That's the human thing to do!'

'Fine, just keep your voice down!'

The rest of the meal Mary-Anne kept trying to steal covert looks at her brother, blissfully unaware that he was doing the same thing. Sirius was looking happier with the prospect of Harry joining them tomorrow.

Finally as dinner finished Kingsley stretched out and then stood, running a hand over his bald head.

'Well I should be going now. Thank you for dinner Molly, it was wonderful' he said.

'No problem dear, no problem at all' Molly insisted, smiling.

Mary-Anne stood too. 'I should go too' she said, not looking at her brother.

'Oh no you don't' Sirius said loudly.

Mary-Anne raised an eyebrow. 'Pardon?' she asked.

'Take a nightcap here tonight. I wanna know everything that's been going on with you' Sirius winked.

Mary-Anne smiled. 'Guess I can't turn away that kind of offer' she sighed.

'Well then I'll see you at work tomorrow' Kingsley said, grinning at Mary-Anne.

-X-X-X-

Mary-Anne sat cross legged on her bed, pulling her hair into a braid. She was mentally trying to calm herself down from two things. One the gorgeous heart stopping smile she had received from Kingsley. The second was that she was going to be spending the night in a house with Sirius and Remus, whom she hadn't seen in fifteen years!

There was a small knock at her door and she told whoever was outside to come in. She was surprised to see Remus edge slowly into the room. He sat warily down next to her and fiddled aimlessly with a pull on the throw rug.

'Just spit it out Remus' Mary-Anne sighed.

'I'm sorry for what happened between us. I mean it sis, really I do. I didn't mean to imply that you were weak or anything of that sort' Remus said slowly.

Mary-Anne was silent then she threw her arms around Lupin and hugged him. Lupin almost fell off the bed at the sheer force of her hug.

'Mary . . . can't breathe' he managed to choke out.

'Oops sorry' Mary-Anne said sheepishly and released Lupin. 'But oh, Remus! I forgive you and I'm sorry for calling you a coward'

'You're forgiven. So Auror huh? My little sis has grown up and is now a crime fighting witch?!' Lupin said happily.

'That's right! I helped train Tonks when she came along too' Mary-Anne explained.

'She's great Tonks is' Lupin said looking off into the distance.

'Ooh Rem I sense a little lovin' going on here. You totally like Tonks!' Mary-Anne winked at her brother.

'I do not! What about you and Kingsley eh? I saw the smile he gave you and the way you tried to stop blushing!' Lupin shot back.

'That my friend I agree with' Sirius said, waltzing into the room.

'Rack off' Mary-Anne said, turning a lovely shade a pink.

'He couldn't take his eyes off you Mary' Sirius said.

'He stares like that at every girl' Mary-Anne sighed, fingering her wand. 'He's a womanizer, everyone knows that'

Lupin and Sirius exchanged meaningful looks. The three friends sat there quietly for the rest of the evening. When Mary-Anne fell asleep, Lupin tucked her in and ran a finger down her cheek. Then he and Sirius left for bed.

To Be Continued….

A/N:

Please comment. I've already started the next chappy so itll be up soon. =)


End file.
